Flynn's Arcade
Flynn's Arcade is a location in the Tron films. Owned by Kevin Flynn, he opened the arcade shortly after being fired from ENCOM when Ed Dillinger stole his game programs. Even after getting back into the company, the arcade remained his favorite haunt and the location of his personal grid. List of Games The following games featured at Flynn's were created by Flynn himself. *Arc Wars *Astro-Gunner *Code Wars *Intruder *Kraz-Bot *Light Cycles *Matrix Blaster *Space Paranoids *The END *TRON (arcade game) *Vice Squad The next few games can be seen at the arcade, or their iconic music and sound effects can be heard. *Donkey Kong *Pac-Man *Space Invaders The following games were confirmed to have appeared in the arcade as credited in the End Credits of TRON: Legacy: *Asteroids *Atari 2600 *Battlezone *Centipede *Crystal Castle *Galaga *Millipede *Missile Command *Pole's Position *Space Duel *Stunt Cycle *Tempest *Warlords *Yar's Revenge Appearances ''Tron Flynn uses his hacking program CLU to go into ENCOM's mainframe and find evidence of Dillinger's plagiarism. But CLU is discovered and derezzed by the MCP. The MCP notifies Dillinger at ENCOM, who shuts down Group 7 access. Alan and Lora go to Flynn's arcade/apartment to warn him that Dillinger knows about Flynn hacking into the ENCOM mainframe. Flynn then explains that he was cheated by Dillinger when he stole the games that Flynn was working on for himself. The three then come up with a plan to sneak Flynn into Lora's laser lab to forge an access code for different security privileges so that he could dig up the information he needed and put Alan's self monitoring security program, Tron, back online. Tron: Legacy Sam Flynn returns to his apartment to find Alan Bradley waiting for him. Alan told Sam that he had received a message on his pager from the telephone number of Flynn's Arcade; the number had been disconnected over 20 years earlier. Reluctantly, Sam headed over to his father's abandoned arcade to find a hidden office, complete with a digitizing laser. He then inadvertently triggered the digitizing laser and found himself transported into the Tron system. Once Upon a Time Flynn's Arcade (called "Flynn's Barcade") appears in the episode "Sisterhood". One of the barcade's windows features a Recognizer. Disney Parks A recreation of Flynn's arcade is one of the primary attractions of ElecTRONica at Disney California Adventure. A similar arcade set-up was done for the San Diego Comic-Con for the viral promotion of ''Tron: Legacy. Trivia *The building used for Flynn's is located in Culver City, California and is known as "The Hull Building". Built in 1925 by Dr. Foster Hull, it became Culver City's first hospital and later became a Culver City Historic Site. *As of 2013, the building now houses a garage door company called A1 Garage Doors & Gates. *The address for the building is 9543 Culver Blvd, Culver City, Los Angeles, California 90232. *For the Viral Marketing campaign, a Flynn's Arcade opened at San Diego Comic Con in both 2008 and 2009. The 2008 version contained actual arcade machines of the games that patrons could play for free. A secret room would open behind the TRON game where concept drawings and a life sized Light Cycle were on display. The 2009 version contained the games covered in plastic (to mirror the scene in the film) and the secret room behind the TRON game opened to reveal both a replica of Flynn's lab and The End of the Line Club. *An arcade also opened in London with actual arcade machines of the games, previews of Legacy,'' TRON: Evolution'' on console being able to be played and a life sized light cycle on display. *Another recreation of Flynn's Arcade was part of ElecTRONica. *During the scene where Sam walks into the underground office a VAX 1170 disk array is shown just prior to him sitting down behind the console. Besides the laser there is an old Hewlett-Packard Computer possibly a model 35 or 9000 series. *The first song to be played at the Arcade after it's reactivation by Sam Flynn is "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" by Journey. This is a nod to the original TRON, in which the first song heard in the film (and also playing in the Arcade) is "Only Solutions," also by Journey. *In the non-canon music video for "Derezzed", there is an arcade machine called "Derezzed" in place of the TRON arcade machine. The Derezzed machine is labelled as being made by ENCOM, just as the TRON machine is labelled as such in TRON: Legacy. *As confirmed by the end credits of Legacy, ''the other games that were in the arcade were: Asteroids, Atari 2600, Battlezone, Centipede, Crystal Castle, Millipede, Missile Command, Space Duel. Stunt Cycle. Tempest, Warlords, Yar's Revenge, Galaga, and Pole's Position. The music and sound effects from Donkey Kong, Space Invaders and Pac Man can also be heard. *In ''Epic Mickey 2, a 2012 video game, Mickey can visit an unnamed arcade owned by a Gremlin named Flynn, in a reference to the film. The arcade machine leading to the Grid can be seen at the back here. Gallery Flynns_Arcade.jpg|Flynn's arcade in Disneyland Flynn’s Arcade Disney Infinity 3.0.jpeg|Flynn's Arcade in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Flynn's Barcade.jpg|Flynn's Barcade in Once Upon a Time Category:Tron locations Category:Buildings Category:Once Upon a Time locations